


upper

by adaosix



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaosix/pseuds/adaosix
Summary: It's the day of the reckoning. Donghyuck's apartment is on the third floor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hyuckhei is a nice pairing. will be updated every 3 days!
> 
> edit: will be updated once a year! or never!
> 
> update: discontinued i hate this

1

   
  
"Do I get to have this? Or should I have it duplicated--"

"No, no, we have a spare. That one is for you."

Donghyuck smiles in reply and nods, they key in is hand feels a little cold. Fl _oor 3, Room 6_ , the small tag on it reads, and he sighs. He couldn't have chosen a less exhasuting floor.

The weight of the bag on his back and the one on his right hand gets heavier every floor and when he finally arrives on the third he drops both bags, panting, hands on his knees. Things like this should push him to exercise more (or just exercise, really, delete more), but it doesn't, because Donghyuck is stubborn, and he'd rather suffer exhaustion from the lack of exercise rather than from exercise itself.

"Thank fuck." Donghyuck mutters as soon as the door knob clicks.

His new apartment is tiny. When he'd inquired about the apartment jeno had suggested, the landlady had enthusiastically told him how lucky he is, because a previous tenant had just left a week prior to his phone call. "Y _ou'll be living alone right? It's a studio apartment, I think it'll suit to your living,_ " she had said, years of practiced persuasion blanketing her tone. Donghyuck couldn't be bothered to look for other apartments anyway, so he had kindly accepted the offer. It's cheap. He's not well-off. The landlady gets paid. It's a win-win. 

Donghyuck walks around the small area, the only partition being the one between the small living area and the bedroom.

He checks the bathroom, there are a few cracks on the faded grey floor tiles and an ant trail on the wall. "Ants. Great. Hope there aren't any cockroaches," he sighs.

His phone rings as soon as he's settled on the floor, his back on the wall of his bedroom. "Yeah?"

 "You good?" It's Jeno.

 "Yeah. Place is nice. There's already a bed frame and cabinets and shelves. _A_ _nd_ a mini fridge, although i think I'm gonna have trouble filling it up. Great phone signal too."

Jeno chuckles on the other end. "See, if you had just brought your mattress with you, you'd be able to slump on it right now."

"In my defense, nobody wants to walk around with a mattress in tow."

"Yeah right. Want me to come help with anything?"

"Don't sweat it. There's nothing to unpack except for my clothes," he glances at the supposed living room, "Hey should I even buy a couch? I don't think I'll be needing it."

"You won't but we will when we come and visit."

"No couch then." Donghyuck rolls his eyes, clears his throat, and asks, "Uh- hey, Jeno, can you, by any chance, lend me money?" like he'd never borrowed any money from him before.

Jeno scoffs. "Yeah, I got a few I can spare, why?"

"Mattress."

"Broke boy."

"Thanks. I'll pay you when I earn some good moolah, hopefully by the end of the month. Where are you? I think I'll buy it today."

"Chenle's! Don't get lost."

   
  
  
  
1

 

  
  
"Wow, put that hand down first Hyuck, I'll give you the money after you give me a hug." Jeno greets, spreading his arms on the couch in all his ripped-jeans glory. 

"Hey lele," Donghyuck says as he makes a beeline to the kitchen, completely ignoring Jeno and Chenle laughs. "How's it been?" 

"Fuck you, Hyuck. I'm your provider, buddy, if you end it right here then you'd be better off back in your hometown." The male on the couch sneers.

"Jesus, you didn't have to put it that way." Donghyuck scrunches his nose. "You got any food Lele?"

"Nope. There's uncooked pasta from last month. And seven eggs? Not sure. I got peas though? I don't like peas. You can have it. Inside the cabinet--no, not that one. On the right. Yeah there." 

"Its six eggs and I'm not in the mood to cook. I don't even like peas either," Donghyuck reaches up for the canned food inside the rightmost cabinet anyway. It's got dust on it, and there's a dent on the side. Most of the label is torn. _Lobby's Sweet Peas? Libby's? Labby's?_  "You know I think my mom told me not to buy canned products that have dents or something like that. Its expiration date's not even readable, Lele."

"Fuck what your mom said. You're _hungry_. and canned products are supposed to last for years, for the apocalypse and some shit." Chenle is resting his head on the arm of the couch and his legs are on Jeno's lap. They look comfortable. Donghyuck kind of wants to join.

"Huh, point taken."

"Way to go early, Hyuck!" Jeno cheers. "Funeral's on me."

"It's just a damn pea, Jeno," Chenle groans.

"No, it's a ton of peas." Jeno answers back.

Donghyuck walks to the couch then, shimmies between the cramped space between Jeno and the left arm of the couch, canned peas on one hand and a spoon on the other. Chenle's apartment is evidently bigger than his but they're equally broke. Chenle's brother had left him to live alone to force independence on him. It has more or less worked; he's broke but still living, much like Donghyuck.

"Where's the cheapest furniture store in here?" Doghyuck asks, spoon in his mouth.

  

 

2

 

 

"So you're not from here?" 

"Jeju. But I've been visiting the city for the past year so I'm kind of familiar. Figured I could just rent an apartment rather than tire myself traveling."

"Oh, new job?" Mark guesses, as he opens the door to his own apartment just beside Donghyuck's. There's an _F3R5_ taped to his door. 

Donghyuck waits for him to enter, thinking Mark is just trying the _new neighbor, gotta be nice. Small talk, then vamoosh_ bullcrap, and expects a _nice meeting you_ exit. But mark doesn't. He leans on the door frame, hands still on the door knob, and it makes Donghyuck smile a bit, so he figures its best to answer. 

"Yeah. Moved here two days ago." Donghyuck is leaning on the railing, realizing this Mark Lee guy is the first neighbor he's actually only talked to, and that its really fucking weird to have a name like Mark Lee.

Mark nods in understanding. "Yeah? What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a tattoo artist-- a starting tattoo artist? Yeah that. I'm new." donghyuck answers, because yeah, he is still a newbie, and he's not particularly the best at it, but he's heard a few compliments from Jaemin and Renjun and it's enough for him to say he's okay. 

"Oh? Damn, that's nice. Where do you work? Maybe I could stop by and get a tattoo from the shop you work in. There are like, five tattoo parlors in the area, and I only frequent to the one by the mall, _cyanink_." And with that, Mark rolls both of the sleeves of his hoodie up to his elbows and reveals both arms full of tattoos, each intricately designed, and Donghyuck's eyes widen at them, _whoas_ , because _whoa_ , and they suit Mark's arms really well. "I got a ton more on my body but yeah, _voila_."  
  
"Yeah, _cyanink_. Really great shop, really bad name choice," Mark laughs, and Donghyuck continues, "I work at _melanioú_ , just by that disgustingly purple cafe on Bales Street. You've probably never heard of it. It just opened last week."  
  
" _M_ _elanioú_? What's it mean?"  
  
"Inking. Jaemin, the owner, says its Greek for inking. i think he just google translated it so i'm not quite sure," Donghyuck laughs, because Jaemin thinks its slick. Donghyuck thinks its dumb. At least it's better than _cyanink,_ Donghyuck justifies.  
  
"Damn, real brave of you to leave home and work at a newly-opened shop, and a tattoo parlor at that. Tattoo parlor's dont make much in here man, competitions and all." 

"I figured its better than working at our old shop back in town. I'd rather work doing what I like." Donghyuck chuckes, no venom in tow.  
  
"That's nice," Mark smiles. "See you soon then? I'll be sure to check the shop."  
  
Donghguck nods, and he wants to say he doesn't really need to visit, but maybe Mark is just generally nice, and he's already closing the door. Donghyuck takes out his phone then and checks the time. It's seven in the evening, he's hungry, and he's lucky there's already a small fridge in the apartment but that's it. He's got to be the one to put stuff in it, clearly, but he's only bought coffee and oatmeal and instant noodles. It's the typical food for the broke and he's got no say in it.

He starts work tomorrow anyway, and even though the shop doesn't pay well, it's nice to not have noodles next month.

 Donghyuck opens his contacts and clicks on Jeno's name. It's nice to have friends that aren't broke, and when he hears Jeno's voice on the other end of the line he promises to himself he'd definitely treat him big time when he earns money himself. For now, it's just him being halfway broke with just enough money to pay rent.

 

 

  
3

 

  
  
"Um, excuse me." Donghyuck takes cautious steps towards the door to his apartment, snatches both his earphones down and into the pocket of his hoodie, and stops a few centimeters away from the slumped figure on the floor, back rested on Donghyuck's door, and he doesn't really know who the guy is and he couldn't care less, but it's his door. He can't get in. 

It's nine in the evening, he just got back from Jeno's evidently better looking apartment (yet again, for dinner), which conveniently has a fuller fridge. god bless Jeno and his job. 

He's full, he's content, ready for work tomorrow, ready for anything, really. It's the post full stomach effect.  
  
But this? A possible drunk man on his doorstep? He's not ready. Drunk men are dangerous. Donghyuck's not the weakest boy out there but he can clearly see how the man is taller than him just by looking at the sprawled legs on the floor. They're really long, and Donghyuck gulps.

"Excuse me, you've got the wrong door," he says, gentle and cautious, because he's kind of scared. He nudges the man with his legs, slow and cautious, because yeah, he's definitely scared. "God fucking shit, please wake up and spare me."  
  
And the man does stir, perks up, maybe all too fast because he accidentally hits head on the surface of the door. "Shit--" he winces, but stops altogether when he sees Donghyuck. "Oh, shit, sorry the door was closed and I feel asleep-- sorry."  
  
"It's okay." The man gets up as soon as Donghyuck answers, and he's probably more than a head taller than him.  
  
"I'm Yukhei," the guy says. Donghyuck raises both brows. Well, at least he isn't drunk, just kind of creepy.  
  
"O-kay?" He answers. "Excuse me," he adds, gesturing for Yukhei to move. "I need to open--"  
  
"Oh, right, sorry." Yukhei cuts him off and steps to the right, leaving just enough room for Donghyuck to squeeze through.  
  
"It's fine," Donghyuck smiles, rummaging his pockets for the keys. He finds it a few seconds after, but Yukhei is still standing behind him, and the faded nervousness from before comes back to him like a frisbee. A thief, maybe? Would the thief want instant noodles? Anything's gourmet if you're hungry enough.  
  
"Not a thief," Yukhei chuckles as he waves both hands to Donghyuck.  
  
"Oh, shit. Sorry," Donghyuck mumbles as he finally opens the door. "I'm gonna go then." 

But Yukhei stops him, grabs the side of the door and Donghyuck's brain goes into full panic mode because _fuck, definitely a murderer._

"I'm not a murderer! Jesus Christ," Yukhei heaves a sigh, still forcefully holding the door open.  
  
"Then why the fuck are you stopping me from closing the door? That's some criminal shit, man. Fuck off or I'm gonna call the police on you," Donghyuck sneers, and his kunckles are turning white now because Yukhei is, unfortunately, evidently stronger than him.  
  
"Who the fuck introduces themselves to their victims? I'm not a murderer, my god, please open the door and listen to me."  
  
"Uh, duh? All famous murderers do that. So that I can write ' _yukhei_ ' on the floor with my blood before I die and then you become famous for murdering a broke boy. Or some shit. I know how that shit works, fuck off, I've got a knife on me."  
  
"The fuck is wrong with you?" Yukhei exclaims, and the door is fully open now, much to donghyuck's dismay. "For the last time, I'm not a murderer. I'm Wong Yukhei, the previous owner of this apartment, and I left something inside when I left last week. Happy now?!"  
  
That seems to have calmed Donghyuck a bit but his brows knit together when he shouts back, "The fuck is wrong with _you_?! You tried yanking my door open when you could have just asked nicely!"  
  
"Okay, that was my bad. Sorry, okay?" Yukhei says. "Now will you let me in? Please. It's really important."

Donghyuck contemplates a bit, but now that he's taken a good luck at Yukhei, he doesn't actually look like a murderer. B _ut wait, that's what he wants you to think, Hyuck--_  
  
"Your face screams suspicious," Yukhei deadpans, but Donghyuck doesn't falter, because _this is exactly what he wants me to think, get yourself together Hyuck--_  
  
"Come on, let me at least get my precious mini-fridge back?" Yukhei groans impatiently and Donghyuck immediately stops his inner monologue. What did he just say?  
  
"Fridge--the mini fridge?" Donghyuck points to the kitchen, mouth agape, and Yukhei nods, " _M_ _y_ fridge? It's yours? The fridge inside my apartment? The only appliance I have?"  
  
Yukhei nods again. "I already told the lady owner. I mean I know she knows about my fridge and it kind of irked me why she didn't bother to ask someone to get it and keep it downstairs until I get back here, let alone tell you. Listen-- wait, don't talk yet," Yukhei raises a hand to Donghyuck because he looks like he's about to laugh and cry at the same time. "I'm not lying okay? I only just found a new place yesterday and I didn't want to walk around with a mini fridge because that would look weird. So I kind of left it here."  
  
"Are you serious? You're not pranking me are you?" Donghyuck looks around for hidden cameras. He'd seen enough YouTube videos to see where this is going.  
  
"Holy shit, no, here, look," Yukhei grabs his phone from his back pocket and shows it to Donghyuck. "Our conversation. Check her number if you want." And Donghyuck does check after reading Yukhei's conversation with the _lady owner_ , scrolling through his own phone to compare _lady downstairs_ ' number in his contacts.  
  
"It's the same number," Donghyuck mumbles.  
  
"Duh. Can I get it now?"  
  
With that, after a few moments of denial and rational thinking, Donghyuck sighs defeatedly, does a curtsy, because Yukhei had just proved he's neither a thief nor a murderer, and he realizes he's got no say in it. "Take your fucking fridge away then. This is worse than murder, honestly."  
  
Yukhei stops to look around the room and says, "Wow, it's so bare," and then, "Oh, shit, sorry," when he catches a glimpse of Donghyuck's disapproving face.

"I let you in here to get your fucking fridge, not judge my lifestyle." Donghyuck snarks back, and so Yukhei proceeds to the kitchen like it's his home. It's Donghyuck's now. 

"Hey, no worries man, I'm poor too. I lived here for three whole years." Yukhei says. Donghyuck doesn't respond. "Okay, well, I'm gonna take out whatever's inside the fridge now."

"There's nothing to take out. it's not even plugged in yet." Donghyuck answers, a little embarrassed. The opened oatmeal and four packs of instant noodles laugh at him from the small divider. "Just, get the fuck outta here as fast as your longass limbs can, man. I got work tomorrow."  
  
"Mothing?" Yukhei gasps, and Donghyuck thinks that wasn't necessary, but Yukhei opens the fridge and he gasps again. "Sorry."  
  
"Just get the fuck out please."  
  
"Okay- wait, let me just--" Yukhei quickly heaves the mini fridge into his arms. "Oh, it's actually not that heavy," he adds as he walks to the door when he sees Donghyuck tap an impatient foot on the floor. He's clearly having a hard time with its size by how he's grasping the sides of the fridge and Donghyuck kind of wants to help but Yukhei just has to add, "Not because it's empty, by the way, I've never lifted a mini fridge before so I just thought It'd be heavier than this."  
  
There goes Donghyuck's sincerity. "Door's that way."  
  
Just when Yukhei and his fridge is out the door does Donghyuck only realize they're on the third floor, and while the last twenty something minutes had been a disaster and Yukhei had probably irritated him more than Chenle ever will, which is saying something, donghyuck still asks "You okay with the stairs?"  
  
Yukhei grins sheepishly at this, the portruding veins on his arms are enough for donghyuck to conclude that no, he's not okay with the stairs, and so he sighs for the umpteenth time that night. "Flip it so it's like, laying down. I'll hold the other end."  
  
"I'm really sorry for bothering you man, really am. Thank you so much," Yukhei smiles an endearing smile and his voice turns soft and gentle as he says, "Thank you, really."  
  
Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "Sure, murderer."  
  
Yukhei guffaws. Donghyuck rolls his eyes again. They're slowly making their way to the edge of the floor now, where the first step of the stairs starts. Donghyuck starts walking backwards when Yukhei suddenly stops. "No, wait--"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Let's swap places. I'll do the other end," Yukhei says with no room for Donghyuck to ask why because he's suddenly forced on the other end. "You're really small, figured it'd be much easier for me to be here."  
  
"Fuck you," Donghyuck scrunches his nose. Yukhei starts stepping down the stairs one at a time with his back facing the front, and Donghyuck carefully follows. "You're just really tall."  
  
"Right, doesn't take away the fact that you're mini-sized."

They reach the landing. "Want me to let go of your precious mini-fridge then? I take it you love it so much that you're willing to go down with it."  
  
"Come on, I told you i was sorry. I just panicked, I didn't mean to look or sound like a damn murderer or whatever shit you thought I was."  
  
"Yeah, okay, fine, fair enough." Donghyuck grumbles.  
  
They work like a team without much talking until they reach the last landing, with only a few grunts and _wait-- fuck_ s and _Y_ _ukhei's hold up, hold up, don't wanna miss a step._  
  
The fridge isn't too big, really. It's a mini fridge, significantly smaller than the average but still difficult to handle for one person. Donghyuck's gonna miss it.  
  
"What's your name?" Yukhei speaks up then, when they reach the last step, out of breath, sweat pooling on his forehead.  
  
"Wait," Donghyuck inhales and then, "Holy shit" as he exhales. "I need exercise. It actually really wasn't that heavy and here i am dying. Holy fuck-- I'm Donghyuck."  
  
"Sorry," Yukhei smiles. He catches Donghyuck glaring at him and he smiles even wider. "Donghyuck?"  
  
Donghyuck raises his hands. "Yeah, thats me. Listen, not so nice meeting you, Yukhei, but I gotta go." He gets up from the foot of the stairs and starts walking up. "Good luck with your fridge."  
  
"Thanks again, Donghyuck, I'll make it up to you, seriously. Like, for real." Yukhei says with so much unecessary sincerity and Donghyuck doesn't look back but he can tell Yukhei is still smiling.

"No thanks," he grumbles when he reaches the fourth step and so on, leaving Yukhei below with the appliance on his side.

"I insist!" Yukhei shouts back and it startles Donghyuck a little bit, but he doesn't answer back, already so tired to even scream a _fuck no_ , and he's only on the second floor.

  

  
  
  
4

 

 

  
"Heyyy, Hyuck! First day on the job! How's it feel?" Jaemin jabs Donghyuck's sides as soon as he enters the tattoo parlor, and as much as he loves the coming cold breeze from the inside, he kind of wants to step out for a bit.  
  
The ugly cafe just beside the parlor seems more attractive. "Okay ouch." Donghyuck rubs his sides.  
  
Jaemin is slinging an arm on his shoulder, all-smiles, as he drags him towards three semi-partitioned booths, two chairs on each one.  
  
"What do you think?" He asks.  
  
Now that he's given a chance to study the room, Donghyuck thinks the inside actually looks good, and he's never doubted Jaemin's sense of style anyway and not that he's expecting anything but there's this bar in the back of his mind and Jaemin has kind of reached it. Not the best, but good. The walls have modern decorative panels, each of varying shades of indigo, and one wall just by the booths is filled with framed original tattoo designs, mostly of Jaemin's, but Donghyuck can point out Renjun's style on some frames. "Really good. Really, really good. How much did you pay? Because I want an okay pay and I kinda sacrificed my life for this."  
  
They hear the glass door open and Renjun comes in wearing a dark blue hoodie that's probably never been washed since last week. "And what a bad decision that was. Exaggerated recount too," he says. "Morning."  
  
"Lay it off, Junie. And as for you, Donghyuck-- good job, good pay. No absences, no fuck ups, not that i think you will, but you get the picture. Takes hard work to earn shit. There's competition but it won't hurt to spread word. _melanioú_ is just gonna take it slow and steady."

Renjun nods. "I've spread word. A few of kun's friends are gonna drop by. If we're lucky then maybe we'll have our first few costumers."  
  
"I tweeted, posted, and uploaded," Jaemin beams proudly. "Never loved social media more than today."  
  
Donghyuck walks around the room, studies the place, checks the restroom, which has a framed photo of a tiger inside, probably just to fill up the space. Jaemin is on the couch with renjun now, both legs on the table with papers on each hand discussing new designs, and he hears Renjun talking about how he wants a new tattoo.  
  
"I thought you didn't want them on your face?" Jaemin flips through the papers.  
  
"No, just below my chin, like, here," Renjun rests his head on the back of the couch so that he's facing the ceiling and touches the part under his chin, just above the neck. "Just a small circle. Don't ask why, I just want a circle. Just an outline."  
  
"No fill?" Jaemin asks.  
  
"No fill, diameter is probably 2.5 centimeters? More or less an inch."  
  
Donghyuck sits across them. When renjun says don't ask, Jaemin follows with heavy heart. Donghyuck doesn't. "Why can't we ask? You got secrets Junie?  
  
"Nah," Renjun chuckles. Donghyuck watches as Jaemin shoots him a weird look. "What?" he smiles.  
  
"Nothing," Jaemin mutters as he bites his nails. Donghyuck smirks, and Jaemin rolls his eyes at him. Jaemin has a tendency to bite his nail when he's borderline annoyed and mad. He's definitely kind of mad. He wants in on it too, whatever it is.

Their attention is shifted when the chime rings and a man in a grey hoodie and denim jeans walks inside. He carefully eyes the two on the other couch and lights up when he meets Donghyuck's face.  
  
"Hey," he waves a hand to Donghyuck. Donghyuck notices Mark's eyes flicker back to Renjun.  
  
"Oh, Mark, didn't think you'd come by so fast," he gestures a hand on the chair beside him. Mark follows suit and flops beside Donghyuck.

"Yeah, I'm visiting a friend after this and I vaguely remembered our conversation a while back. Almost got lost though."  
  
Jaemin laughs and adds, "Let me guess, the cafe?"

"Yeah, easiest landmark. I'm mark, by the way. Donghyuck's neighbor. Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Na Jaemin, the owner. And this is Huang Renjun, the slave."  
  
Mark watches in amusement as the two boys share disgruntling looks at each other. 

"Don't mind them. Thanks for visiting, Mark." Donghyuck says like it's the most natural thing, Renjun and Jaemin arguing.  
  
"Nah, no worries. Mind if I look around? I wanna check the hanged designs. Are they original?" Mark asks.  
  
Donghyuck nods. "Yeah, sure. Jaemin and Renjun's, really great."  
  
Mark asks Donghyuck when he's just by the wall and studying each of the designs and stopping at a picture of an edged hand.  
  
"That's Renjun's," Donghyuck supplies. "I still need to work my way through for my works to be hanged. Not that I'm crazy about it but it adds up to my morale, so why not."  
  
"This is really great," Mark mutters loud enough for the three other guys to hear. Renjun shouts a rather loud _wooo_! Jaemin shouts a louder _bad taste_!  
  
Mark's phone rings after that and he walks back to the three of them after reading the message. "Well, gotta go. My friends are waiting for me."

"I thought you'd be our first costumer, Mark," Jaemin jokes, and nobody else laughs, because it's Jaemin. It's been Donghyuck and Renjun's mission, no matter what, that they shouldn't laugh at his jokes, just because. Just to irritiate.  
  
Mark lights up at that and he says "Oh, yeah, I'm kinda thinking about it. Probably the one I was oggling at moments ago. It's my kind of style."  
  
"Great taste, good choice!" Renjun gives him a thumbs up and Mark practically beams. Donghyuck smirks at this. For the umpteenth time? For the umpteenth time.  
  
"I'll definitely be back. See ya!" The chime rings again and Mark is out the door.

"You know, I didn't think he'd be the type to get tattoos." Jaemin says.  
  
Renjun shoots him a weird look. "Dude, you don't say shit like that."  
  
"He actually has his both arms covered in tattoos. probably his whole body, too." Donghyuck corrects, stretching his limbs on the couch, reaching both of its arms. The blinding light of the sun from outside seems to penetrate through the glass now, he's on the receiving end, and he squints. "I think he'd had it done on _cyanink_."  
  
"Oh, the one by the mall," because Jaemin knows _cyanink_ is the shit, and while he will never admit he's envious, it usually shows in his face.  
  
"Yeah," Donghyuck answers nonchalantly. He's got a hand covering his face now, because the clouds have moved further and the glare is shooting straight through his eyes. Then he sees a lanky figure passing by just outside the shop through the fingers covreing his eyes, stopping right in the middle of the glass window because Jaemin just had to hang a few of their designs for the outside to view, and he's looking through them now. 

Yukhei. 

Donghyuck may or may not want to combust.

Renjun and Jaemin's nonstop yapping are pushed in the background. Donghyuck just _has_ to be facing the glass window. Yukhei's body is now standing right between the sun and Donghyuck, shifting his weight on either legs as he focuses his attention to what Donghyuck guesses is Jaemin's work. But Yukhei just _has_ to steal a glance inside. Their eyes meet, and Yukhei beams. Donghyuck says a silent _fuck_.

It's hard to ignore someone as huge as Yukhei. "You okay, Hyuck?" Renjun asks when he notices the sudden change in Donghyuck's expression. Donghyuck's eyes follow the guy outside walk towards the door.

_Oh, no--_

"Donghyuck!" Yukhei's voice resonates inside the shop. They didn't even hear the chimes ring, because Jaemin and Renjun jerk in surprise. Donghyuck just wants to cry.  
  
He forces a smile nonetheless. "Heyyy, yukhei, nice of you to stop by." He's sure the side of his mouth is twitching.  
  
Yukhei smiles again, and Jaemin and Renjun are sharing confusing glances at each other now. "Yeah, I actually work at the cafe just beside this shop."  
  
"The disgustingly purple shop on our right?" Jaemin asks.  
  
"The very one," Yukhei answers.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 days? i can't count

4

  
  
  
"The very one."  
  
"This your friend, too, Hyuck?" There's amusement in Jaemin's tone. Yukhei makes his way to the three of them and Renjun actually stares in awe. Donghyuck shoots him a weird look.  
  
"The fuck kind of magazine did you jump out from? Are you a model?" Renjun asks Yukhei to Donghyuck's confusion. Jaemin even nods at the question.  
  
Magazine? Model? Donghyuck doesn't understand. Last night he'd mistook him for a murderer even with the old building's (borderline dying) lighting. What the fuck.

"Thanks, I guess?" Yukhei smiles as he shyly scratches the back or his nape. "I wouldn't want to call us friends if Donghyuck doesn't want us to be, though. But I'd really love to be friends with him," with his eyes fixed on Donghyuck. Renjun asks why, so he adds, "Rough start--"

"We met at my apartment. He was slumped on the floor like some drunkard outside my door and I thought he was a murderer or some shit but turns out he was just the previous owner of my room he and just wanted to get his mini fridge back. You need to get straight to the point, man," Donghyuck rolls his eyes. Is Yukhei an eye-roll trigger? Is this a curse? "Come here, sit beside me. Don't worry, we're kinda friends now," he adds, patting the chair beside him, because he's kind of accepted the fact that he will have to see Yukhei everyday anyway, when Yukhei mentioned working at the ugly café. "Let bygones be bygones, or some shit." _Sorry I kind of wanted to die when you entered_ , he wants to add. Let bygones be bygones.

"Really?" Yukhei beams as he sits beside Donghyuck who only shrugs.

Donghyuck notices Renjun darting his eyes from him, to Yukhei, and back to him again. " _What_?" Donghyuck mouths.  
  
Renjun presses his lips. "Your friends. You got weirdass friends. They're too good-looking, it's so not like you. First is Mark, and now this Yukhei guy."  
  
Yukhei's expression lights up when Renjun mentions Mark. "Oh, you've met Mark? That's awesome! He's an awesome neighbor, he's got these coolass tattoos, I kind of wanted a tattoo too, but never had the chance to actually do it."   
  
"You should get your tattoo done here, man! We've got the best shit in this place." Jaemin eagerly suggests, but Yukhei respectfully declines the offer so Jaemin asks, "Whaaaat, why?"  
  
"I kind or promised Mark, like, a few months ago I'd get it done on  _cyanink_ , the one--"  
  
"The one by the mall." Renjun, Jaemin, and Donghyuck all say in unison. They may have heaved a sigh in unison, too.  
  
"So, Donghyuck, I promised I'll make it up to you for helping me with the fridge. I was kind of planning on treating you to the café, you okay with that? You did help me get it down the stairs. You were wheezing like crazy, man!" Yukhei then proposes, wild hand gestures and all that, when the other three doesn’t say anything after their cohesive response.  
  
“No, it’s fine, don’t worry too much about it.” Donghyuck says, his tone inexpressive. Yukhei could have kept the last part to himself because Jaemin and Renjun are laughing at him now. He doesn’t need the added embarrassment, really. But Yukhei keeps on insisting, and before Donghyuck can refuse, Renjun opens his mouth.  
  
“Go on, Hyuck, it won’t hurt for your broke ass to be treated every now and then. Jeno treats you all the time, right?  _Forced_  to treat you, but same thing.”

Now, Renjun, unlike Jaemin who he has met only last year, has been friends with Jeno and Donghyuck ever since middle school, and he more or less knows Donghyuck in and out. He was there when Donghyuck slipped during their school play, when he first got his heart broken because Johnny from fourth grade went back to Chicago, and when he fell off the monkey bar and broke his arm. Renjun knows Donghyuck is someone who gets caught up in small details, especially around strangers.  
  
And so Renjun definitely knows Donghyuck is being petty right now. “Take him away, Yukhei! Bet my ass he’s hungry!”  
  
Renjun was there to see it all, and he was the first one to help Donghyuck when he slipped on stage during their reenactment of Snow White (Donghyuck was Dopey, Renjun was Doc, and Jeno was Bashful), but not before laughing his ass first; he was the first one to comfort Donghyuck but then hit him in the head with a book when Donghyuck still wouldn’t stop crying about Johnny-hyung; and he was the one who frantically called the ambulance when he fell of the monkey bar, defended Donghyuck from his parents and insisted it wasn’t Donghyuck’s fault (it definitely was Donghyuck’s fault), but when everything was done and dandy and Donghyuck had to wear a cast for a month, he was first one to draw a dick right smack in the middle of it. Renjun loves Donghyuck just like that.  
  
“I hate you.” Donghyuck groans.  
  
“Come on, Hyuck, who are you to pass up a treat?” So Jaemin is now in on it too, huh?  
  
Donghyuck stops and thinks for a while, stares at Jaemin and Renjun, and right then and there he realizes he’s already at the losing end, because it’s Jaemin and Renjun, what more can he say, and so he raises his hands in defeat, "Okay, fine,” he sighs, getting up from his seat, “Let’s go Yukhei, take me away, give me the good shit.”  
  
“Nice!” Yukhei shouts through his shit-eating grin and gets up, too, grabbing Donghyuck’s wrist and then walking out the door with him in tow.  
  
“See you losers later.”  
  
 

   
   
  
4

 

  
  
  
Now that Donghyuck actually has the chance to study Yukhei under the glaring rays of the sun, he thinks Renjun may be right. Yukhei is tall, he already knows that, but he'd never actually realized how good looking Yukhei actually is. Darn the apartment's crappy lighting. Donghyuck wants to walk a few feet behind Yukhei (not because he's petty), but Yukhei isn't having none of it, because he's got his arms around Donghyuck's shoulders, and he won’t let go.  
  
"Sorry about the fridge."  
  
"Can you shut up about the fridge for a second? It's starting to get embarrassing, I'm not some kind of fridge-obsessed, uglyass dude." Donghyuck mutters, bending his body sideways just a little bit to avoid contact with Yukhei. The shoulders are enough, thank you very much.  
  
"You're not an 'uglyass dude,' there wasn't even a need to include that," Yukhei says matter-of-factly while pushing the door open, because the café is only a few meters away from the tattoo parlor, and while Donghyuck may hate the small distance between the two shops, this is one of those times where he's thankful. However, Donghyuck's attempts of trying to remove Yukhei's arms around him proves to be fruitless, because he finds himself pulled even closer than before. Yukhei drags Donghyuck to the counter before finally letting go of him to make his way behind the counter.  
  
Donghyuck looks around and notices a bunch of people, most of them staring at Yukhei. Donghyuck scoffs. Handsome people and the unecessary attention they are given.  
  
The interior isn’t actually that bad, he realizes after he’s taken a proper look inside. He seats himself on the bar stool in front of Yukhei. There are deserts displayed on the right, and he wants to look, but stops and reminds himself he’s being treated by an almost-stranger, and that he’s not Jeno, and that he should at least be polite.  
  
But Yukhei must have been watching him all this time because he says, “You can choose what you want, by the way.” Yukhei smiles, but Donghyuck is a sturdy rock.  
  
“No, it’s fine.” He really wants to choose.    
  
“You sure?"  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  
“You like mocha?” Yukhei slides open the glass case and takes out a slice, “Mocha Biscuit Cake,” Yukhei recommends, looks at Donghyuck for confirmation and smiles even wider when Donghyuck’s eyes shine at the sight. “Mocha it is. Here you go,  _Hyuckie_."  
  
"Call me Hyuckie one more time, you giant." It doesn't really sound like a threat, not with Donghyuck looking really happy about the cake in front of him. Yukhei hands him a small fork and Donghyuck eagerly accepts it.  
  
"You like cakes? Sweets?" Donghyuck nods, and so Yukhei hums as he nods along. "Figured. You're pretty and sweet, too."  
  
"Okay, that wasn't necessary," Donghyuck mumbles all to himself, and he's sure Yukhei has seen him trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. He stabs the cake with the fork a little harder than necessary. "Get your eyes checked."  
  
"Dude, do you seriously think you're not cute? Pretty? Beautiful--"  
  
"You-- _shut up_. At least let me eat the damn cake in peace so I can scram." Donghyuck shoots him a look, and Yukhei just smiles. "What?" he asks.  
  
"Nothing," Yukhei answers, shaking his head. "You like tea? No? Frappe then?" Donghyuck nods again. "Coming right up then," he says, all the while making the said drink. A few moments later and he's done. "Here you go, it's Cookies n' Cream, this okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I actually love cookies and cream. Thank you. I guess."  
  
"Yeah, no worries. Least I can do." Yukhei rests his arm on the table, and Donghyuck really wants to smack the smirk on his face. Is this a normal thing for Yukhei?  
  
A few moments of Yukhei staring and Donghyuck internally screaming pass and tall boy appears from the inside of the café's kitche, greeting Yukhei with a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Jisung."  
  
"How's our new owner holding up?" Jisung asks, loud enough for a few people to hear, especially Donghyuck. Donghyuck stops eating then, fork wedged in his mouth, and he looks at Yukhei in disbelief. Yukhei just smiles sheepishly at him. Jisung grabs another apron from the rack and wears it. "Hyung? What's up?"  
  
"Nah, nothing. I'm doing good, really good. This is Donghyuck by the way." Yukhei gestures a hand to Donghyuck. "This is Jisung, he's the one who made the cake you're eating right now."  
  
"Oh, a friend? Nice meeting you, Donghyuck!" Jisung reaches for a handshake and Donghyuck eagerly accepts it. _A god tier chef, Hyuck_. "You know, your name sounds awfully familiar."  
  
"He’s the one I told you about, you know the guy in my previous apartment. He's--"  
  
"The mini-fridge guy! I remember!" Jisung slams his hands on the surface of the counter making all the other costumers look in their direction. "That was fucking crazy! At least from what Yukhei told me, and you know how he is when telling stories, he's crazy as fuck- oh wait, you've never seen him retell stories, huh? You should let Yukhei tell you about that time he fought some weirdass guys a few months ago because they've been trashing the front for weeks."  
  
"Oh my God. The mini-fridge guy. Really." Donghyuck hits his head on the counter. "What have you been telling people?"  
  
Yukhei winces and raises his hands in defense, "I only told Jisung! I could not _not_ tell anyone about that night because it was wild."  
  
There's still a thirds of the cake left but Donghyuck already wants go. But he resists the urge for the mocha cake's sake. It's too good to be waited out, and the atmosphere is nice, despite the ever-increasing tear in space that are Jisung and Yukhei's voices that is pulling him into whatever dimension there is. And he is kind of curious about the owner thing.  
  
Jisung is now currently preoccupied in the register, a few costumers have walked in while they were talking. Donghyuck heaves a sigh of relief. Jisung is loud. Birds of the same feather do flock together.  
  
A blonde guy also comes out from the kitchen, to which Yukhei introduces as Sicheng, and another guy with red hair comes after. "Taeyong, Sicheng's boyfriend. Nice meeting you." Taeyong seems kind of possessive, but Donghyuck's not entirely sure, if Taeyong arms constantly gripping Sicheng's waist isn't one reason for him to conclude. Sicheng kind of likes it anyway, because he keeps leaning towards his boyfriend.  
  
"You've met all of the staff except for Taeil. He's off today but he'll be back tomorrow. You doing good?" Yukhei asks.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Hey, are you really the owner?" Donghyuck has taken the last bite now, but the drink's still halfway full.  
  
"Well, yeah, that's why I left the apartment. I'm living in a more decent place now. This is actually my uncle's. We weren't entirely close back then, but still close enough for him to keep me under his wing. Does that make sense? I didn't wanna bother him any more so I settled living in the apartment you're currently living in. I guess my uncle had seen my efforts working, and we grew closer along the years anyway, so he'd decided I take over. Or maybe he just didn't have a choice. And he's sick and getting old, too. I don't know how I'll keep the business up but I'll manage."  
  
"Oh, wow," Donghyuck's eyes widen and his mouth forms an _o_ , a little too shocked to say anything at the moment. "That's really great, Yukhei. I'm sure you deserve it. I don't know shit about you but yeah I think you deserve good things from time to time. Also, you indirectly totalled my apartment. That kinda hurt." Donghyuck's tone is kind of sincere.  
  
"Thanks, you deserve good things too. For one, you deserve a new fridge--"  
  
"Fuck off. Shut up about the fridge already."  
  
"Anyway, never would have expected you to be a tattoo artist. You got any tattoos on you?" There's genuine curiosity in Yukhei's tone, and his eyes keep darting on Donghyuck's skin. "You've got really pretty skin, wow, I just noticed," Yukhei says, his eyes fixed on the expanse of Donghyuck's skin just below his neck.  
  
Donghyuck fights the urge to blush for the hundredth time today. What's happening to him? "N-no, I don't have any at the moment. No reason, really, I just couldn't think of anything for now."  
  
"Oh shit. I know just the perfect tattoo for you."  
  
"Why do I have a feeling you're going to say mini-fridge."  
  
"Because that's exactly what I'm going to say. Let's get matching tattoos, man! To commemorate our friendship!" Yukhei exclaims.  
  
"That would look weird as fuck. Shut up. You've got bad taste." Donghyuck plays with the straw, the glass long been empty.

"Oh? I think I've got superior taste," Yukhei says in a teasing tone, and Donghyuck looks up to give Yukhei another look of disbelief, because what the _fuck_ does he mean by that, but Yukhei's already staring at him, eyes on his own, and Donghyuck doesn't know what to do. He opts to look down, but then decides he's not a loser (because he's not), and even though Yukhei's gaze is making him feel all tingly and weird, Donghyuck figures he won't fall down without a fight, and so he stares back. Fat chance winning, but he's got hope, not until Yukhei speaks again. "You know, I've said this before but you're honestly really cute."  
  
"What the fuck," Donghyuck splutters, face red, and he's sure Jisung and the others are staring at them now, too. "You know, as the owner, you gotta work too. Move. Scram. Make lattes or something. Bake a cake."  
  
But Yukhei doesn't move, he just stares at Donghyuck like he's mesmerized, and Donghyuck just wants to bolt outside the door and let the scorching heat of the sun eat him.  
  
"Nah, we got Jisung for that. Hey, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Nope, and I'm gonna go." Donghyuck hops down the stool and bids a quick goodbye to the others. He doesn't know what's happening (his heart is beating terribly fast, that's what's happening), and he honestly doesn't know what to do (because where the hell did the almost murderer slash thief Yukhei go? All Donghyuck is seeing is a handsome _and_ hardworking man with slick moves). He's not used to this. Johnny-hyung from fourth grade had never even given him a second glance back then.

Donghyuck is well on his way to the door but Yukhei is quick to trail behind him.  
  
"I'm gonna ask anyway. Are you seeing anyone right now?"  
  
They're already by the door, but Donghyuck forces himself to face the taller man even though he knows he's really red, and there's that smirk on Yukhei's face again. However, Donghyuck thinks he's got the upper hand now, because he thinks he has just thought of the best answer he could think of:  
  
"Yeah, you," Donghyuck deadpans.  _I'm seeing you right now because you're right in front of me._ Donghyuck mentally pats himself on the shoulder.  _Good job, me._ Dumb question equals an equally dumb answer, right?  
  
Yukhei lights up at this, and he snickers. "Really.”  
  
Not five seconds in and Donghyuck realizes what he'd just said, because _wow, that was not equally dumb, Hyuck. That was ten times dumber_. Donghyuck did not think this through. "That was fucking dumb, forget what I just said." Maybe his brain had a short circuit.  
  
Yukhei doesn't say anything then, just that permanent grin on his face as he watches Donghyuck close his eyes in embarrassment, and he almost wants to squeeze Donghyuck's cheeks but Donghyuck is already grabbing the door handle, and before Yukhei can say anything, Donghyuck is out the door.  
  
"Matching mini-fridge tattoos, really?" Jisung teases Yukhei when he gets back to the counter.

 

 

 

  
5

 

 

  
It's Wednesday today, and Donghyuck's fifth day at work. There have been a couple of costumers coming for the past few days, not too bad for a starting business. Jeno had promised to visit the shop and Donghyuck has been eagerly waiting for him, because their schedules don’t seem to match, and they haven’t seen each other ever since Donghyuck started his job, and it just so happens that today is Jeno’s day off. Jeno works as a veterinary assistant, and apparently  _Paws for Paws_ pays really good. 

As usual, the sun is out and bare, and if Donghyuck squints hard enough he might see fumes coming out of the cracks on the roads. Jaemin is busying himself with the equipment in the middle booth and Renjun is in the restroom. He’s been inside for at least half an hour and Donghyuck is sure Renjun’s just watching YouTube videos now.    
  
Yukhei’s been stopping by without fail, too, and although on the outside Donghyuck seems to be annoyed, he actually kinds of like the brief company. Yukhei is loud but he’s bright and admirable. He’d realized this last night, on his tiny 2-seater dining area, when he was eating the leftover food he’d taken home from Jeno’s. The area where the mini-fridge was placed is now bare, and Donghyuck has opted for a planter of some sorts as a replacement-- just to fill the space, not because he misses the fridge (he misses the fridge).  
  
Donghyuck is laying on the couch, and thank God for the shop’s newly installed blinds. Had it not been in there, Donghyuck would be roasted by now.

It somehow gets too tiring when you have nothing to do. He wants to sleep. He kind of wants to visit the café, too, which he only recently bothered to remember its name,  _Hav’ a Java._  
  
They shop is silent for a while, save for Renjun’s giggling from the restroom (probably watching X Factor compilations). Jaemin breaks the silence as he asks Donghyuck about Jeno and Chenle for the fifth time today.  
  
“Jaemin. I told you. They’ll be here. Relax.”  
  
Chenle has been on Jaemin’s hit list ever since he slipped and tore one of the booth’s partitions two days ago. Chenle’s visited only once, and he had to fuck that one up. So Jaemin is particularly eager to meet Chenle again, maybe do a surprise tattoo of a dick on him or something.

“Oh, they’re here.” Donghyuck sasy as he sees Jeno pushe open the glass door. “Howdy.”  
  
Jaemin automatically gets up from his seat from the booth and walks towards them, and along the way somehow picked up a broom. “Hey Jeno! Jeno, right?” Jeno nods incredulously. This is their first meeting despite being friends with Renjun for a long time. “Then hello, Jeno! Chenle, I can see you. Step away from the handsome man.” But Chenle doesn’t move, and he is in no way small, so everyone can actually see him and his poor attempt at hiding behind Jeno.  
  
One thing everyone should know about Jeno is that he likes cute guys. That's probably why he'd agreed to be friends with Donghyuck and Renjun when they were five anyway. And Jaemin? Jaemin is cute. So Jeno sidesteps, betraying Chenle in all his cowering glory. Chenle mouths a 'what the fuck, dude?!' but Jeno just shrugs. "He's cute, you're not. You're more on the handsome bar, man. I may have betrayed you but hey, a compliment from me should pay shit up."  
  
Chenle makes a face, and Donghyuck tries to stiffle a laugh form the couch.

"Dude, you think I'm cute?" Jaemin drops the broom and his anger altogether. Donghyuck vaguely remembers Jaemin telling him about how there's not enough people telling him he's cute and all that.  
  
"Yeah, sure man. I don't lie." Jeno shrugs. It's the _Paws for Paws_ hearthrob magic. "Here's Chenle, by the way," he adds, kicking Chenle on the shin.  
  
"Oh, right. Chenle. Right. Fuck you, dude." Jaemin strengthens his grip on the broom again. "It's still not fixed, the partition. That you tore. Because of your clumsy ass."

"Listen, Hyung. Jaemin-hyung. I don't even think it's that expensive?" Chenle says.  
  
"It's actually not." Donghyuck lazily gestures to the said partition. "Just a few tapes here and there."  
  
Chenle raises a hand to Donghyuck, exasperation in his voice when he says, "See?! I could just tape it, like he said."

"Everything in here is brand new! You don't tell me shit like that." Jaemin bites back.  
  
"Yeah, you don't tell him shit like that, Lele!" Jeno walks away from Chenle to Jaemin's side. It's the _Paws for Paws hearthrob tactic_. "I got just the best solution, Jaeminie." _Jaeminie_? Donghyuck kind of wants to throw up. "You know, Chenle's been kinda slacking these days, I should know because he's been staying at my place longer than usual. Chenle badly needs a job, and I think this is the best place. The clinic's kinda full, so it's a no-go in thetr. But this place awfully needs a good cleaning don't you think?"

"Are you implying I should work here?" Chenle spats Jeno a look, but Jeno only gives him a ' _you said it, not me_ ' face in return.

"That's actually a good idea. We do need help. Donghyuck and Renjun hardly ever clean in here," Jaemin vigorously nods, as if he'd just thought of the greatest plan ever. "How's that sound, Chenle? You work, but I don't pay you the first week--"

"The fuck?" Chenle cuts him off.   
  
"Damaged property," Jaemin quickly reminds him. Jeno nods along.

"Jesus, okay then. _Fuck_. No point arguing anyway." Chenle has a point, Donghyuck thinks to himself. Chenle's just so smart sometimes. And he does need a job. It's not nice living off of eggs and wasted peas.  
  
Jaemin gleefully claps his hands after hearing his words of defeat. "That settles it then! Your names out of my hit list now, you lucky man-child."

The shops gonna be noisier than usual then, but at least they don't get to clean every day. Donghyuck realizes Chenle is kind of like Yukhei, just a tad bit shorter. It will be a disaster when they cross paths, though, and Donghyuck secretly hope they don't meet just yet.

 For the most part, aside from the complete destruction of the not-so peaceful environment in the block, Chenle's like a hawk sometimes. He's observant when he wants to be, and Donghyuck bets his life Chenle will definitely notice the red on his cheeks and the increasing beat of his heart when Yukhei's just a few feet away.  
  
"It's gonna be you, me, Donghyuck, and Renjun starting tomorrow then!" Jaemin exclaims, and right on cue, the restroom door opens. Renjun walks out of the room staggering like an old man, and he stretches his arms while doing so.

"I just finished watching half of the I Can See Your Voice season 4 highlights. That was wild. And my legs fell asleep," Renjun yawns, pauses when he notices the two new people inside and immedeately lights up when he sees Jeno. "Jeno! Chenle! What's up? You guys just get here?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyucksix) ♧


End file.
